emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1607 (7th November 1991)
Plot Nick is preoccupied thinking about the situation with Elsa and asks Frank if he can leave work early. Rachel and Michael can only just about afford a half of lager between them. She wants to know when he is going to come and visit her in Leeds, but he does not seem keen on the idea. Elsa receives a telephone call from Allders store in Leeds asking her to start work next week for the pre-Christmas rush. She accepts the offer, but does not tell Nick straight away. Frank tells Kim that Chris has taken Kathy to New York on the QE2 and then they are flying on Concorde to Paris. Jack and Sarah are dipping sheep. Sarah insists that Jack talks to Joe about his new job. She also makes Joe promise to talk to Annie. Archie is busy counting the money that he has made through the chain letter. Lynn asks him if he is thinking of paying any rent with it but he wants to take Zoe out for a nice meal. He decides to use the contents of Lynn's freezer instead. Joe finally talks to Annie. She is annoyed he did not tell her that he had accepted the job but agrees he is doing the right thing though and says that she will stress this to Jack. Nick tells Elsa that it would be impractical to move to Leeds. She tells him that she has got the job. Carol is still turning down customers for The Woolpack restaurant. She decides to reopen the restaurant herself and offers to make a meal for Seth and Archie's birthday. Nick faces a dilemma as Elsa insists that she is moving to Leeds next week. He is concerned about Alice and cannot believe that Elsa is just going to leave her with a childminder. Michael seems eager to get rid of Rachel. He telephones Lynn and says that he has got to speak to her. Zoe and Archie are enjoying a night together. They are interrupted by Lynn and Michael. Elsa takes Alice to stay with a friend for the evening leaving Nick on his own. Jack pushes Joe into deciding to leave the farmhouse by insisting that he is no longer a farmer and therefore should not live there. Annie and Sarah are having a night in together when Sarah hears a strange noise outside. She goes out to investigate. Caroline calls round to see Nick. He tells her that Elsa has left and has got a job in Leeds. He bursts into tears as he tells his mum that she has taken Alice with her. Michael tackles Lynn about the kiss. He wants to forget about it but Lynn seems to want to take it further. Nick breaks down as he explains to his mum that Elsa has forgotten to take Alice's music box with her and that Alice cannot sleep without it. Caroline hugs him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Greenhouse, kitchen and sitting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Sheep dip, farmhouse kitchen and extension *Whiteley's Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *Main Street Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes